Movies,Mutants and Sugar!
by lilWolvie
Summary: Spyke,Kurt,Kitty and Wolverine are up all night watching movies with alot of sugar!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "No! I don't own the X Men or anything like that! You happy i said it! Fine be that way!"  
Summary: Kurt,Spyke,Kitty and Wolverine are up all night watching movies with alot of sugar!  
Author's note: this story is rated PG, nothing bad and i didn't feel like ratin' it G. Just a silly story that i thought of in my messed up head while i was in a very boring study! O.k. read n enjoy! Email me n tell me what ya think! Pretender1285@aol.com  
  
Movies,Mutants and Sugar!  
  
"Hey everyone look at me! I'm a bowling ball!" Kitty dumps the popcorn bowl on her head and runs into the wall, phasing right through. "Hey! Let me try!" Spyke grabs the bowl out of her hand and sticks it on his head. He starts running head first into the wall. *THUD!* "Ow! that hurt!" Kitty and kurt start laughing hysterically. Wolverine looks up from sitting on the couch and starts laughing. "Hey you guys shut up!" Spyke yelled sitting on the floor. He then threw some spikes at them when they didn't stop laughing. Wolverine shoved more pixie stix powder into his mouth and got up. "Hey cut that out bub, yer gonna break sumthin!" Spyke paid no attention to him and threw more spykes at Kitty and Kurt. Then he took the popcorn bowl off his head and threw it at Wolverine. *SNIKT!* He popped his claws and sliced the bowl in three pieces. The pieces went flying into a vase behind him and smashed to the floor. "Hey don't break anything!" Spyke mocked Wolverine and laughed. "You're really gonna get it now Porcupine!" Wolverine started chasing after Spyke in circles around the couch. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spyke yelled " I'm bein' attacked by Mr. Slice n' Dice!" They continued to chase eachother around the couch. Kurt and Kitty just started laughing uncontrollably due to the amount of sugar they had consumed. "Hey Kitty, maybe ve should help Evan before Wolverine tears him apart?" Kurt asked still giggling. They both looked at eachother "Nah!" Kurt *BAMFED* him and Kitty on the couch in the middle of this whole mess. Evan was still running in circles screaming until Wolverine stopped. Spyke just looked at Wolverine confused why he had stopped chasing him. Wolverine looked at Kurt and Kitty and winked. "GET HIM!" he yelled as Kurt and Kitty helped Wolverine grab all the food off the table and dump it on Evan. "Help! Help! They're all attacking me! It's a conspiracy!" After dumping all they could possibly get their hands on, all over Evan they backed off. They were laughing so hard they almost fell over. Spyke was covered from head to toe in a gooey mess of ice cream,popcorn,gummie bears,soda and chocolate. He looked at Wolverine,Kitty and Kurt and yelled "Time for revenge! It's attack of the Movie Mess Monster!" Kitty screamed as Spyke moved toward them trying to get his goo all over everyone. Wolverine jumped up on the couch and Kurt *BAMFED* on top of the t.v. "Ewwwww! Evan you better not like get that stuff all over me!" Spyke jumped towards Kitty and she phased through him without getting a spec of food slime on her. Wolverine was standing up on the back of the couch. "ok Porcupine, that's enough!" Evan turned around and threw a handfull of the ice cream and gummie bear sludge at him. The glob hit him right in the face and he fell backward off the couch with a huge *THUMP!!* Everyone was laughing including Wolverine who didn't bother wiping the mess off his face, All of a sudden they all stopped and heard footsteps coming toward them. Wolverine sniffed the air " It's the professor!!" Everyone scrambled up on the couch and pretended to watch the movie. The professor strolled toward them and stopped at the doorway. "Is everthing alright?" Without turning around, because his face was covered in goo, Wolverine said. "Everthin's fine Professor, just watchin' a movie" The professor strolled away and when he was far enough they all bursted out laughing!  
  
-THE END  
"yeah i know, it was stupid and plotless but it was written during a very boring study!" E-mail me n tell me what ya think! 


	2. The Next Morning: What about the mess?

Chp:2 of Movies,Mutants and Sugar  
Disclaimer: Do not own X Men! " how many flamin' times i gotta tell ya?"  
Authors Note: Next chp. it's gonna be short n sweet and i guess we'll see what happens  
Summary: What happens when everyone see's the mess the 4 of them made?  
  
Chp2: Then Next Morning: What about the mess?  
  
In the morning Wolverine,Kitty,Kurt and Spyke were all lying on the floor sleeping in the middle of the huge mess they made the night before.   
Kitty woke first sleepily and looked around at the others and how they were all covered in sticky goop.  
  
"Hey guys? Wake up!"   
Wolverine,Spyke and Kurt all got up.  
"What is it?" Wolverine asked in his normally gruff voice.  
"Don't you guys think we should..ummm clean up before someone see's this mess?"  
The three looked at Kitty, then eachother and the room.   
" Ahhhhhhhh!" Spyke yelled " The Prof. and Auntie O. are gonna flip if they see this!"  
Wolverine and Kurt both just realized how much of a mess they made.  
"Vhat are ve gonna do man?" Kurt began to get worried "Evan's right we'll be in sooo much trouble!"  
Everyone looked at Wolverine for an idea since he was the oldest.  
"Ok, just calm down everyone, first of all we gotta start cleanin' up and fast"   
They all nodded and started picking up the junk as best as they could.   
"Ewwww!" Kitty shrieked " Everything's like all sticky!" She picked up a potatoe chip bag that was covered in gummie bear slime sticking to the floor.  
"I got an idea!" Evan said while he was pulling the gunk out of his hair.  
"whatcha got Porcupine?"  
"Well...if we just clean up some and then take showers to get this junk off us we can blame it on someone else!"  
Every sat and thought about Evan's suggestion for a moment.  
"That's never gonna work man!"   
"Well Kurt, it could like work ya know?" Kitty thought some more  
Wolverine was scratching his head in thought and then said  
"Hey wasn't Scott out late last night?"  
"Yeah so..?" Kitty was curious to where this was leading.  
"If he was out then we can blame it on him"  
"Wolverine that's a great idea man, but vhat if no one believes it?"  
"Since I am older, who do you think they're gonna believe, besides the Prof. came in last night to check on us and everything was clean then"  
They all agreed that this would have to work and decided to blame it on Scott. Anyway the Professor probably wouldn't think that Wolverine would let them make such a mess, let alone join in making it. It was a plan then, everyone ran upstairs to shower before anyone woke up.  
When they were all showered they hurried to climb into bed so everyone would think they were still sleeping. All of a sudden they heard yelling from downstairs.  
"Scott! How could you make such a mess!?" Ororo asked impatiently.  
"But, but I didn't do it!" Scott pleaded hopelessly  
"Scott it had to be you, you can't try and blame it on Logan and the others now. Logan would not let them make such a mess!"   
"But, but Professor!"  
"No buts Scott! You're grounded until further notice!"  
  
Up in their rooms Wolverine,Kitty,Spyke and Kurt were laughing to themselves quietly because they had gotten away with not getting in trouble for their mess. And, for a bonus they got the Professors little boy scout in a great deal of trouble. 


End file.
